Guilty pleasures: Chapter 1
by Rainbowsloth1234
Summary: Snape starts to develop feelings for Hermione


Guilty pleasures: Chapter 1

On this day Severus was particularly angry, no one knew why though. Not enough sleep? Maybe even nothing to eat? Well he took it mostly out on his students, yelling at them. He got even more angry when Ron dropped a beaker full of Wolfsbane potion, it shattered instantly sending glass shards everywhere. Making Severus's face go red in anger. "RONALD WEASLY YOU CLEAN THAT UP THIS INSTANT!" Looking as if he was going cry, Ron bent down and started cleaning up the mess. Severus took in a deep breath and sat back down, the red in his face fading. The rest of the class, he went on about safety pre-seizures precluding back to Ron's incident.

Then after class Hermione, one of his most behaved and straight A students, came up to him. "Professor, I don't understand why you yelled at Ron like that. I mean he didn't mean to drop it, it was an accident." Severus looked up at her with anger in his eyes but said in a calm voice, "Well maybe he should be paying less attention to girls and more to his studies Miss Granger." He says, looking back down to his work. "But professor-", Severus cuts her off glaring at her getting even more enraged. "But nothing!" He says looking sharply at her. "Professor-" Again she is cut off as Severus abruptly stands slamming his hands down on the desk. "That is enough Miss Granger!" His face starting to turn red in anger, then in an order to calm him down Hermione placed her over one of his. The rest of Severus's face faded into a bright crimson red, but not out of anger. "Miss Granger...please go to your next class...", looking into her eyes that were full of sadness and fright.

That night, something kept Severus awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Hermione after class that afternoon. He then noticed a faint pain in the front of his boxers. He had gotten an erection and it was pressing tight against the fabric of his boxers. "What am I thinking?! She's my student and I'm her professor that is all, I shouldn't be feeling this way..." He rubs his eyes then decides to get a shower to get rid of his erection, which had now started throbbing.

The next day while in potion's class, Severus couldn't stop staring at Hermione, he tried to pay attention to his work at his desk but couldn't. That day they were making cure for boils potion, then of course out of all people Hermione raises her hand. "Y-yes Miss Granger..?" He asked a bit nervous and jumpy. "How long Do we let the potion cook for?" He looked at his notes then back at her again. "Five minutes miss Granger.." He said even more nervous then before as he sat back down to continue his work.

Towards the end of class, right as Hermione was leaving the class Severus called her over. She approached his desk as to find out why he needed her. "We need to talk, please come sit." He slowly drags a chair over by his desk and sits back down at his desk right as Hermione sits down in the chair. "What do you need to talk about professor?" She asked in a curious voice. "I see you've been having a bit of trouble in class lately." He slowly moves a bit closer to her. "Yeah I haven't been understanding some of the new ingredients we've been using." She explained. "I could help you out with that, maybe some tutoring?" He asked. "Sure that would be excellent professor." Severus then got that sudden faint pain again in the front of his boxers. "You know, you've been growing so fast lately. Your such a beautiful young lady." He smiled as he moved even closer. Hermione blushed as red as a Rose. "Thank you professor.." Severus then leaned, grasping her hand in his with a move ever so gentle. Hermione quickly retracted her hand. " I have to go.." She said in a frantic voice then runs out. Severus sighs and leans back in his seat. "What did I do..."

Another night he was unable to sleep. Thinking about Hermione, her hand so soft and delicate. He wanted her, knowing how wrong it was. He wanted her to be his, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "I'm not obsessed no no it's much more..." He says in an almost scared voice. He gently rubs his eyes trying to get rid of the images that filled his head, but he couldn't.

That same night Hermione also could not sleep. She was sitting up in her bed, looking down at her hand, the hand Severus had been previously holding in his. "Does he like me...Does he know it's wrong..? Part of her wanted Severus to, she tried fighting the feeling but couldn't. She knew Severus wanted her, she fell asleep with that thought in mind.

Another day of potion's class Severus spent with his eyes on Hermione, wondering what could be running through her head. In fact though, Hermione Couldn't get what happened after class yesterday out of her head either. She kept thinking about it, the image burning into her brain. Since she wasn't focusing she had accidentally added a wrong ingredient to the potion she was making, causing it to explode. A thick cloud of grey smoke filled the room. Severus quickly jolted up and opened the window, letting the smoke pour out of the window. He then turned to look at Hermione who was looking down at the floor ashamed. Hermione then ran out embarrassed to the girls bathroom. "Miss. Granger!" He called out, running out to look for her. Hermione stood in front of the mirror, panting and looking at her reflection. "What am I doing...?" A few tears ran down her cheeks as she slowly fell down to her knees. "I'm not ok..." Just then Severus walked in kneeling beside her. He slowly reaches for her hand again grasping it as gentle as could be, but this time she doesn't pull away. "Your ok now" He says in reassuring voice as he leans in and pulls her to him, holding her tight against his chest. "I know how you feel..."


End file.
